faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Manuel Peter
Manuel Peter is a Member of the Explorer/Adventurer Guild, the Green Hunters. Appearence He is a well-built Sobek, with blue spikes, green Scales and yellow underbelly.The only major difference is, that he is bald. He usually wears a black Necklace with red and green Stones in it, golden bracelets, cyan bracers and a old pair of Trousers. Manuel Peter Pic 1.png|Manuel Peter Pic 1 Personality He is a happy-go-lucky, well-meaning man who punches first and asks Questions later, despite being actually pretty intelligent. He has a strong protective instinct towards those he cares about, which goes as far that he will fataly wound someone else in the process. History As a Sobek, he and his Family were Farmers, which he enjoyed. Even if it's rough at Times. He never went to a regular School, so he learned from his Parents, his Siblings and Friends of his about the World. His knowledge about Vegtebales and farming are inherited from his Father, his self-defense Skills from his oldest Brother and the World beyond Egypt from Travelers and Tourists he asked. He became facinated by the other Places, and left Home under the allowance of his Father, after his 20th Birthday, to see it for himself and given his pet Gazelle Kibo as a companion. One day, he moved to San Diego, where he eventually met a fresh-formed Adventure-Guild, which he joined soon after. Abilities He has got the typical Abilities, most of his Kind has got, like the Death roll and acceleration in Water. Additionaly, Manuel can use wrestling Moves he taught himself by watching WWE-Fights. He is also mastered spear- and Tonfa-wielding, making him on of the few known Sobeks which wield two Types of Weapons. As a Sobek, he can also communicate with Nile- and West african crocodile. With the help of a Water-elemental Stone, he can use water based spells like Chronomatrix Atlandis, which can create a portal in the water to each location he knows with water. Equipment He has a yellow Sobek-Warrior Helmet with a red dot on it for his armory. In his weaponry, Manuel wields both a Spear and a pair of self-made bamboo Tonfas. Manuel's Helmet and Spear.JPG|Manuel's Helmet and Spear Manuel's Bamboo-Tonfas.JPG|Manuel's Bamboo-Tonfas Trivia * He's got a distaste for Shirts or Jackets, which is why he never wears one. * His Element is Water. * His hobbies are swimming, dancing and writing. * His favorite World is Torran. * His favorite Food is ramen. * His Team-Color is Blue, which is also his favorite Color. * His favorite beverage is Water. * His favorite Animal is the indian Cobra. * His favorite Show is WWE. * His favorite Movie is Raiders of the Lost Ark. * His favorite Video Game is Mortal Kombat X. * His favorite Ice Cream Flavor is strawberry & vanilla. * His favorite sports is wrestling. * His favorite Song is Gotta Cath' em all! * His favorite Instrument is the Pan-Flute. * His dream destination is the Mississippi. * His heavenly virtue is kindness. * His deadly sin is pride. * His role Model is Barry Allen. * He is an Atheist, but respects the Gods. * His sleeping Period is from 22:30 - 3:30 o'clock, so he sleeps 5 Hours. Category:Characters Category:Sobek Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:1991.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters